Hitman: Sniper
Hitman: Sniper (commonly abbreviated to "Sniper") is a mobile game published and developed by Square Enix Montreal, and is their second mobile game after . Sniper was originally released on the iOS App Store on October 2nd, 2014, and was removed from it somewhere before January 17th. An improved, Android-compatible version of the game was released on June 4th, 2015 for $5.89 (€4.99). This updated version's price was lowered to $0.99 later on (€0.84), and is "actually free" as part of the Amazon Underground program. It was later available for free on iOS and Android.Hitman: Sniper - Amazon - 10/21/17 Gameplay Gameplay in Sniper is split up into two sections for the two different mission packs; Montenegro, which is the main set of the game, containing all the targets, missions, rifles and upgrades, and Death Valley, which is an unlockable, expanded three-stage mission set in which you must protect an anonymous figure named Ben from hordes of infinite zombies. While the basic concept of how Agent 47 plays is the same, each mission set has its own rules. Montenegro Montenegro is the basic starting set for Sniper, and is what the game first forces the player to play when launching for the first time. Montenegro is a one-level pack, which contains a variety of challenges (which are deemed "missions") about assassinating various NPCs on the level, whether this pertains to killing characters with accident kills, or straight up killing one of the targets for a score. While the default starting rifle is the Izanami, the player may choose whichever rifle they wish from a wide selection in the pre-mission armory. These rifles may be unlocked as the player progresses (and gains weapon parts from a "weapon roulette" at the end of each mission), or can be purchased for real money. Some rifles, such as the Jaeger, give the player various boosts (such as giving a 50% discount on all Death Valley upgrades). All rifles, when using in-game currency, can be upgraded to increase various aspects like fire-rate and stability. Death Valley Death Valley is an expansion pack, which contains a three-level system and various upgrades, and introduces tokens from the basic money Montenegro uses. Death Valley has the player protecting an anonymous man named Ben, whom is trying to repair his car but is being harassed by hordes of zombies. The player's job (on Normal and Hard difficulties) is to protect Ben at all costs until he can get his car up and running, while Expert difficulty has the player defending Ben against infinite hordes, never to fix his car. Ben's car can appear in three different places in the Death Valley missions. One spot is down near the south, one near the north, and one near the northeast. These spots are changed depending on the difficulty, Normal being in the south, Hard being in the north, and Expert being in the northeast. Death Valley also introduces the new token system, which came with a new upgrading system. When a player completes certain tasks in a mission, that unlocks the upgrade for purchase, which can be bought with tokens earned at the end of each Death Valley mission. The prices of these upgrades stack at around 2,500 to 3,000+, and are usually pretty poor-quality. Plot While neither Montenegro nor Death Valley contain a cohesive plot, both can be generalized by their gameplay. Montenegro places the player inside the first-person perspective of Agent 47, on top of a mountain sniping various members all staying at a building in Montenegro. Diana spectates Agent 47 for every mission, giving him compliments and confirmations throughout depending on his actions. Death Valley places Agent 47 protecting an anonymous man named Ben, and must protect him alone while he's repairing his car so he may escape from the hordes of zombies pursuing him. Missions *Montenegro - The main mission of Sniper. Contains the main targets and missions. *Death Valley - An expanded mission set, featuring a zombie horde mode. Targets *Markus Krug *Basia Romanowski *Jaroslav Benak *Baltasar Cabasso *Dimitri Lefkos *Omid Maklouf *Vincent Krug *Dr. Ralph Ashbury *Kim Euston *Colin Ningbo *Tuulia Hernandez Guards *Head of Security *Guards VIPs *Ben Weapons Firearms *Izanami *Erebus *Jackal *Largo *Narcissus *Baroque *Griffin *Brutus *Furia *Mantis *Volante *Aria **Aria (Gold) *Cipher *Adagio *The Merry Maker (Available during holiday event) *The Judicator CO-78 *Jaeger *Dragun *Longsword II *Patriot *The Final Argument *Exorcist (Available during Halloween event) Reception .... Gallery Promotional Art HS-PromoBackground.jpg|Background for the Sniper website. HS-KillerGraphicsPromo.jpg|"Killer Graphics" promotional image. HS-PlanManipulateExecutePromo.jpg|"Manipulate" promotional image. HS-UniqueRifles.jpg|"Unique Rifles" promotional image. HS-HighProfileTargets.jpg|"High Profile" promotional image. HSniper-JustCause3Promo.jpg|JustCause3 promotional suit (with the Final Argument rifle). HSniper-ChristmasEvent.png|Christmas promotional suit (with the Merry Maker rifle). HSniper-HalloweenEvent.png|Halloween promotional suit (with the Exorcist rifle). HSniper-NewYearEvent.jpg|New Year promotional suit (with the Dragun rifle). HSniper-IndependanceDayPromo.jpg|American Independence Day promotional suit (with the Patriot rifle). HSniper-TokyoWeek.jpg|Promotional suit for Montenegro 2048 (with the Longsword II rifle). Montenegro HSniper-MontenegroOverview.png|Overview of Montenegro. Death Valley HSniper-DeathValleyOverview.png|Overview of Death Valley. HSniper-DeathValleyUpgrades.png|Various temporary upgrades. Trivia *The Chinese New Year promotional suit for Agent 47 for Sniper's logo was based off of the Red Dragon Triad disguise used in The Lee Hong Assassination from .Square Enix Montreal - Twitter - 2/6/2017 References Category:Games Category:Hitman Category:Hitman: Sniper